You or another?
by malazar1221
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby fight in their friendship, and it causes Rigby, already emotionally fragile, serious emotional damage. Mordecai can't see past the tip of his own beak, or in the case of Margaret, other things. Will they find love or will Rigby fall for another? MORBY D.L.D.R. (Don't Like Don't Read) Rated M for sexual content and swearing and other things I don't know yet.
1. I Wish You Had

**Chapter 1:**

Rigby slowly turned. He was sure it had come from their room, but he didn't remember Mordecai being home yet, as he hadn't heard him come in. Could it be

an intruder or maybe one of the guys? Why would they be in his and Mordecai's room? Rigby had been downstairs napping, when he had suddenly woke up

with the pressing need to pee. Mordecai had gone out with Margaret earlier that day and Rigby had been left home by himself, aka the perfect time to take a

nap. Walking upstairs, Rigby had heard a moan come from the room as he walked past it to go to the bathroom. Creeping closer like a boss, Rigby tilted his

head to better hear inside the room. The door may have been shut, but Rigby plainly heard the low moans coming from inside. Turning the handle extra

slowly and pulling back on the doorknob, he bit his bottom lip as he struggles to remain as silent as possible. Once the knob was all the way turned, Rigby

pulled up on it to take the weight off the hinges and barely cracked the door open. Inside, Mordecai leaned against the far wall with his head tilted up and

hand on... Margaret's head? She was on her knees in front of him and bobbing her head slowly up and down. Rigby couldn't watch. Barely maintaining

himself, Rigby closed the door and slowly walked back downstairs where he dazedly slumped down on the couch, thinking about what he just saw. It was

Margaret giving his best friend a BJ, no big deal, right? Wrong. It troubled Rigby and it troubled him that he was troubled by it. Then his thoughts turned to a

slight hint of anger, anger that was directed at both Mordecai and Margaret. Couldn't Mordecai see that she was a slut, just out for some dick? Rigby had

even hinted to his naive friend that she just wanted his body, and probably didn't really care for him at all. And Margaret, how dare she use his Bro like that

when she knew that Mordecai was oblivious to it all. HA! Mordecai thought that busty slut was his soulmate? Please. Rigby rubbed his forehead and sighed as

he said to himself, "I guess I'll talk to him about in the morning, It's already 11 o'clock and I'm still tired even though I just took a nap." Rigby laid back

down on the couch and closed his eyes. Sleep came upon him like a virgin and he slept peacefully until...

"Rig-Bro! Get your tail up dude we are sooo late! Why didn't you wake me up, and why were you sleeping down here?" Mordecai asked angrily as Rigby sat

upright on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Rigby stopped rubbing his eyes abruptly and slowly put down his hands and folded them in his lap. He gave

Mordecai a terminator look and said, "Oh, I'm sorry BRO I guess I forgot that you would be tired after getting that blow job." Mordecai hardened his gaze and

calmly said, "Yes, I forgot to set the alarm." "Well you're an idiot for not seeing that Margaret just wanted to get in your pants, and not setting the alarm,

and now look where we are!" Mordecai raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Where are we? It was just a BJ, whats the big deal? Margaret just wanted to have

a little fun and I obliged her." Rigby spluttered with indignity, "I can't believe you'd fall for her but I guess you no different than her other one-week

boyfriends. Actually, I do believe it, your stupidity with girls knows no bounds." "And what are you asshole, some love guru? Go screw yourself cause that's

all you can get and I'm not talking to you!" Rigby's whole world went monochrome and melted. Why was he so stupid with his big mouth? Mordecai sneered

at Rigby's expression of loss and turned on his heel and strolled casually away, as if he had just told Rigby that he wanted to go to Cheezer's later. Rigby

wished he had.


	2. Opposite of Hate

**Sorry bout the wait, been feeling unfabulous lately :(**

Chapter 2

"RIGBY! Hello can you hear me? Uranus to Rigby!" Benson had noticed that the little raccoon was spacing off while he was giving the assignments that

morning and it was pissing him off. Not only had those two slackers came in halfway through the morning meeting, now this! Rigby looked to the left where

he had been spacing out and noticed that Benson was trying to get his attention. "Yeah, Benson, sure thing." Benson frowned. Something was up. The rest of

the meeting went uneventfully till Benson said, "Mordecai and Rigby today you two are going to get rid of all the dead branches around the park." Mordecai

raised his hand at this and blurted out, "Benson I don't want to work with Rigby today." As soon as Rigby heard his name come out of Mordecai's mouth, he

snapped his gaze to the jay and, realizing what he had said, slumped his shoulders and began staring at the ground. Benson's nonexistent eyebrows flew up

his forehead, "You, Mordecai, want to work away from... Rigby?" Mordecai nodded firmly. Benson started nodding, "This could be good," he muttered to

himself. "Very well, then Mordecai will work with Muscleman and Fives to pull the shingles off the utility shed." Rigby almost protested, he didn't want to be

truly alone. Why was he the one separated? Mordecai was the capable one by himself. Whatever.

Rigby spent the whole day toiling outside doing his assigned task. The temperature was acceptably satanic and around five it began to get really windy, a

sure sign of a storm. Rigby braced himself against the wind, cursing whatever convection currents were behind it and decided to head back to the house. He

had gotten most of the branches Benson had been talking about, and anyway it was getting impossible for him to do anything in this wind, even walking was

about as hard as twerking. At least for Rigby. As he twerk- uh walked on, Rigby was hit in the face by a newspaper. Peeling it off – at least it was dry – he

took a look at it before giving it back to the wind. The title read, "Illuminati Confirmed Pewdiepie XXX," below was a picture of a man with Illuminati eyes

eveywhere, all over him. Rigby rolled his eyes, "Wow, really?" A moment later, the newspaper could be seen flying towards another unlucky straggler. "Screw

this," Rigby got down on all fours and lumbered towards the house. At least now he couldn't fall. Finally, a million leaves in the face later, Rigby made it to

the house only to bump into someone as he stood up from his low stance. Looking up, he saw... Mordecai?

Mordecai followed Fives and Muscleman to the utility shed, keeping a distance from the two. They were laughing about something Muscleman had said and

Mordecai didn't feel like bothering to talk; he just wanted to be left alone. Why was Rigby so... protective... Mordecai couldn't really put his finger on it, he

just acted like a clingy girl sometimes. Well he just wouldn't talk to him for a day and then everything would be fine. Or so he thought. The rest of the

workday went uneventfully, until the wind started picking up. It was like someone had let out a over inflated balloon out on the Park. Good thing they had

pretty much got the shed done. Quickly, they put all of the tools away and practically moonwalked their way to the house, the wind was so strong. Halfway

there, Mordecai remebered they had forgot to lock the shed, an absolute no-no where Benson was concerned. "Muscleman! We forgot to lock the shed, I'm

going back!" Mordecai needed to death-metal scream to make himself heard over the wind. Muscleman turned, fat flying in the wind and said, "Okay bro,

here's the keys. Be careful, okay? I have a bad feeling about this wind." Mordecai grabbed the keys from the other man's hand and gave him a weird look. It

was just wind. No big deal. Mordecai turned and leaned backward against the wind, jeez it was strong! He was on his way back to the house when the wind

picked up if that was even possible. Mordecai was about ready to crawl to the house, being tall made it hard. He kneeled down and immediately got hit in the

face with a newspaper. It was ripped from his face by a hand that swiftly grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. As soon as the man grabbed him, the wind

ceased, but around them it still raged, the trees bent double. Mordecai looked up at the man and saw... Rigby? "Dude, Rigby what are you doing, why did the

wind stop?" Then Mordecai realized that this person was way taller then Rigby, like slenderman tall. Slenderigby smiled, showing pointed teeth, and said "You

see the opposite of your strongest emotion. Don't question. I am a man of opposites. Notice the weather earlier, and now?" Mordecai looked confused, "Yes,

but that dosen't make any sense." "Hey I wouldn't really know, I can't get in your head, but what I can do is help you get to where you need to go." And so

saying, he released Mordecai's arm, then promptly grabbed hold of it again. Suddenly Mordecai was on the porch of the house, alone. "Hmm... my strongest

emotion huh? Well hate I guess." Mordecai puzzled aloud to himself. " I hate Rigby for being such a jerk, so the opposite of hate would make no sense...

Whatever, that dude was _obviously_ cray cray." Mordecai walked into the house and decided to tell Benson about the freak windstorm outside.

"Oh so that's his name? I'm sorry, I'm not him, but I can tell you that he hates you. On the other hand, you see in my face the opposite of your strongest

emotion. Piece it together, if you can." Rigby opened his mouth to reply, but the man was gone. Did Mordecai talk to this man? Opposite of hate? Well love,

but that doesn't even make any sense, or wait does it?


End file.
